Letters To Seaweed Brain
by CimFan
Summary: While trying not to fall into depression, Annabeth starts writing letters to her Seaweed Brain. Much better than it sounds. Reviews are appreciated. Might change the rating later.


**While trying not to fall into depression, Annabeth starts writing letters to her Seaweed Brain. Much better than it sounds. Reviews are appreciated.**

**Letter #1**

Dear Percy, Perce, Seaweed Brain, Kelp Head . . .

Ever since you disappeared, I feel like half of me is gone. I know it sounds cliché, but you've been around me for so long, that being without you feels wrong. I'm not the same person anymore. I'm more serious because you're not here to make me laugh like you used to. I'm less annoyed because you're not here to tease me anymore.

You've gone for two months now – exactly the amount of months we had together. I'm not used to see the Poseidon cabin like that: dark and left out. Camp seems sadder. _I _am sadder. It's like the only sunshine in my life was taken away.

Hera did this to us. The "mighty" Hera, queen of Olympus. In my opinion, she should have been the goddess of hatred. This word describes her best. Even though I miss you like I never missed anyone before, I understand why Hera did this. The Greeks and the Romans must unite again before we sail off to Greece. We can't beat Gaea alone. We must do it with the Romans, otherwise we're all doomed. We barely won the Second Titan War alone. Jason Grace, the son of Jupiter, says the Romans helped us. They attacked Mt. Tam.

Jason Grace is the son of Jupiter we got instead of you. I didn't really befriend him. He reminds me of you. I know it's a poor excuse, but each time I look at him I remember how much I miss you and wish you were here. From what I discovered about him, he's pretty mature. He always does the honorable thing, like helping others while sword training, leading his team during capture-the-flag. I always have to remind myself that he's Roman and that the Romans are way too serious than we are. He lost his memories when he was taken away from the Roman camp. He appeared on a field trip, sitting in a school bus with Piper McLean, who is a daughter of Aphrodite and can charmspeak like Drew, but she's much nicer, and Leo Valdez, who is a son of Hephaestus. He has powers over fire. It freaks me out from time to time.

I know you must have lost your memories too. Hare wouldn't let you remember us. In the back of my mind, I pray to Athena everyday: asking her to make you remember me. I know she wouldn't listen; she's not approval of our relationship, even though it makes me happy. She thinks I can get a better boyfriend. In some way, I'm grateful she cares about this kind of things. She was never a real mother – despite being a goddess and all – but if she didn't care it could've been much worse. From what I know, Jason doesn't remember any Roman girlfriend. When he appeared on that school bus, the made Piper think he was her boyfriend. They're not an official couple now, but I know that Piper still likes him. It makes me pray even harder for the gods. I even prayed to Hera once: begging like it could kill me if you wouldn't remember me. In some way, it will kill me. I remember seeing you with Rachel. Even though you weren't dating, I felt a pain in my heart each time I saw you two talking.

Another creepy fact about Jason is that he's Thalia brother. I know what you might think:_ Of course they're brother and sister. Zeus is their father._ Well, Zeus (or Jupiter) is their father, but they both have the same mother. It's just like with Connor and Travis: Zeus fell in love twice with Thalia and Jason's mother just like Hermes fell in love twice with the Stolls' mother. But in the Graces case, it's different. It never happened before: a Greek demigod and a Roman demigod in the same family . . .

But why am I talking about Jason and Thalia? You're the one that important. I hope the monsters aren't after you. I know you can handle them, and you've got the Achilles curse in addition, but it would tear me into pieces if I knew you're being attacked without being able to protect yourself. I hope Riptide is with you. This sword is pretty much one of the best things that happened in your life.

Oh, and I haven't even told you about Sally. She's as sad as I am, if not more. She started writing the romance she's been dreaming on writing since she was a kid. I talked with her on the phone a few years ago. She told me she thinks of you all the time. She said the house is much quitter without you. I kinda believe her . . . you seem to get the attention of everybody, no matter where you are.

So I guess I'm going to write letters like this every now and then. It keeps me from turning into a zombie version of myself, just like happened to Bella when Edward was gone (Katie Gardner from the Demeter cabin made me watch 'New Moon' with her. I have to admit that this was the worst movie I've ever seen! Bella is so pathetic.). I'm not Bella, and luckily, you're not a vampire.

I gotta go now. Malcolm is calling me. It's time to dinner.

Love you and wish you so much,

Your Wise Girl, Annabeth.

* * *

**Yep. I was bored yesterday and this is the result. Make sure you review and check out my other stories. The first reviewer gets a cookie! (::) The other get a shout out. **

**LOTS OF LOVE,**

**~CimFan (Rachel).**


End file.
